Igual que él
by Von C
Summary: "Oye, Sasuke-kun, juguemos a un juego". SasuIno / ItaIno. Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por xLoveChuuChuuTrainx.


**Resumen:** "Oye, Sasuke-kun, juguemos a un juego". SasuIno / ItaIno. Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por xLoveChuuChuuTrainx.

 **Nota de la traductora/adaptadora:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como este fanfic tampoco me pertenece dado que la autora de esta historia es xLoveChuuChuuTrainx, yo solamente me he limitado a traducirla y adaptarla al español bajo su permiso, por lo tanto, conserva todos sus derechos de autor.

* * *

Igual que él.

"Oye, Sasuke-kun, juguemos a un juego". Una pequeña rubia de ojos azules, de cinco años, sonrió, poniendo sus manos sobre la hierba, mientras observaba a su compañero moreno que estaba firmemente sentado en un cubo de arena, acariciando un montón de arena (que se suponía que era un castillo) situado caóticamente frente a él, en un intento de hacer que se viera bonito.

"No gracias, no quiero jugar con muñecas". Sasuke resopló, mirando a la rubia mientras su montón de arena se derrumbaba. Él sabía que no debía ser malo con su amiga, pero no podía evitarlo, ¡su maldito castillo de arena no se mantenía en pie!

Ino hizo un mohín, "¡Por Dios, para ya de enfadarte! No es mi culpa que tu castillo de arena no haya salido bien, ¡ni si quiera has puesto agua en el!" Riendo, Ino, se puso de pie y se acercó al chico, sonriéndole tan pronto como vio que su rostro estaba enrojecido por la vergüenza.

"¡Cállate! ¡Yo también puse agua!", Ino levantó una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos, "La arena se secó". Sasuke la miro de nuevo antes de levantarse y sacudirse la arena de sus cortos pantalones blancos.

"No. Te olvidaste del agua".

"No lo hice".

"Sí lo hiciste".

"Lo que sea. Si sigo jugando contigo, ¿dejaremos de hablar de eso?", Sasuke pisó con fuerza el suelo, cruzando juguetonamente sus brazos y haciendo un mohín.

Ino se rio, "¡Claro!", dijo mientras cogía una bolsa que estaba colocada al lado del cubo de arena, Ino sacó un sencillo vestido azul satinado, una pulsera de zafiro con pendientes e incluso un collar y se los enseñó a Sasuke.

"No, no te vistas".

Riendo, Ino le dio un suave golpe a Sasuke en el brazo cariñosamente, "No vamos a jugar a vestirte de tonto vagabundo. Vamos a jugar a príncipes y princesas. Yo soy el príncipe y tú eres la princesa. Por eso traje esto. Los necesitas para hacerlo más real."

Sasuke frunció el ceño, "¿Por qué soy _yo_ la _princesa_? ¿No debería ser el príncipe? Después de todo, cuando crezca, ¡seré el mejor shinobi de todos los tiempos!"

Él fue recompensado con un bufido, "¿ _Tú_ , el mejor shinobi de la historia? ¡En tus sueños! Ita-kun es y siempre será el mejor; algún día, pronto, ¡él será un héroe! Además, puedo decirte que eres mucho más femenino que la mayoría de los chicos, incluso si ellos son femeninos, tal vez incluso más que yo".

Sasuke parpadeó.

Y parpadeó.

Y parpadeó.

Y parpadeó.

"¿Yo, femenino? ¡No juego con muñecas! Además, ¿ _me ves_ usando un _vestido_?" El chico de cabello negro azabache se puso las manos en la cintura, haciéndolo parecer una niña.

"Bien, lo serás pronto. Incluso, tu piel es tan pálida y suave. Además, tienes tantas características femeninas, ¡es casi como si lo fueras!"

"¡Yo soy un chico y soy varonil! ¡Mira, puedo hacer el Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Rápidamente haciendo los sellos de manos, Sasuke inspiró profundamente antes de soplar ferozmente, pero tristemente, lo único que salió fue una bola de fuego del tamaño de su puño, "¡Ja! ¿Lo viste? ¡Puedo hacerlo! Y mira esto, yo puedo subir este árbol", dijo señalando un árbol que estaba a 25 metros de ellos. Corrió hacia él y se apresuró a hacer un sello, dando cuatro pasos en el árbol antes de resbalar, pero afortunadamente fue atrapado al estilo nupcial por el único… Itachi.

"Es hora de irse a casa, hermano".

Ino gritó de alegría, "¡Ves, Sasu-kun, Ita-kun es más fuerte! ¡Viste lo rápido que llegó aquí! ¡Ni si quiera podía verlo! Él fue tan…tan… ¿Cómo se dice cuando demuestras que eres valiente?" Ino miró a Itachi con curiosidad con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

Itachi soltó una risita, colocando a Sasuke en su espalda antes de enumerar _algunas_ palabras, "Bueno, podrías decir que yo fui heroico, valiente, audaz, valeroso, atrevido o intrépido".

"¡Bien! Ita-kun fue audaz. Pero Sasu-kun, tienes que prometerme que cuando crezcamos, tenemos que ser como él para que podamos ser vistos como héroes".

"Psh. No quiero y no seré _como_ él, quiero y seré _mejor_ que él. Es demasiado raro para mi gusto. Además, no hay forma de que puedas ser como él, serías como mamá; ¡un día serás una Uchiha!"

Sasuke sonrió e Itachi levantó una ceja, divertido. ¿Acaso, Sasuke sabe lo que está insinuando?

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora/adaptadora:** Saludos a todos. Esta vez os traigo una historia (yo considero que es una de las mejores que he leído en inglés) deliciosa a la par que divertida donde prima la dulzura y la inocencia de los corazones de los pequeñas protagonistas. Así mismo, también aparece el dulce Itachi, siempre cariñoso con su hermano pequeño y sus amigos quienes lo ven y lo alaban como un héroe (y que también desata los celos de Sasuke por ser como él jajaja). Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí traducirlo, así que, por favor, dejadme vuestras opiniones en un comentario, dado que son muy importantes para mí y son las que inspiran a seguir aquí. Así como si también tenéis alguna sugerencia sobre alguna historia en inglés que os gustaría ver traducida en español estaré encantada de atenderlos a todos. Nos vemos en las próximas historias ya que estoy trabajando en varias más.


End file.
